Claridad
by trades
Summary: Alguien esta contando las horas...ok, ok, no sirvo para esto. Solo lean


****

CLARIDAD

__

Autora: Trades.

Feedback: tradesgarden@hotmail.com

**__**

Comentarios: Centrado en Doggett. Primer intento de fic para Los Archivos X. Tema no muy "popular", lo se, llámenme la "no popular". Llevo la vena masoquista en la sangre, LOL. Perdón por errores ortográficos, gramaticales y sobre la serie, esto solo salió.

CLARIDAD

6 DÍAS, 16 HORAS, 28 MINUTOS.

Camino por los pasillos, como todos los días, como toda su vida... _16 días, 6 horas, 33 minutos_... pero quien esta contando.

Podía seguir así, caminando día tras día por el mismo maldito camino, y seguir sintiendo ese desaliento palpitante, creciente, subyugante, sintiéndose jodida y decididamente cobarde... y ansioso y triste y delirante... y brillante *¿brillante?...que m... *.

- agente Doggett- miro a la rubia agente, su nueva compañera en la división de... _*bueno, en la división en que no se persiguen aliens, o bebes mitad alíen u hombres infectados con virus aliens o revividos por aliens... *._

agente Delaney- sonrió apenas, 25 años intelectualmente brillante, e interesada en él. Se dirigió a un encuentro con su director adjunto... 

Piso 4.

Piso 5.

Subiendo hacia la luz, mundo real, lleno de aquella normalidad que tanto añoro, pero que en lo profundo de su ser siempre creyó no poseer... aun cuando en un momento de lucidez Mulder se refirió a él _como "una brisa de normalidad jamás bienvenida"_ y luego se rió de su propio cliché.

Piso 6.

Cerca del cielo que siempre creyó añorar.

Piso 7.

Luz y sol incandescente. Luz y ojos azules. Luz y cabellos de fuego. Luz y voz educada, llegándole hasta el alma, el mismo lugar adonde solo Luke pudo llegar.

Piso 8.

El ascensor se abrió.

**__**

16 DÍAS, 6 HORAS, 52 MINUTOS.

Por un instante la claridad lo cegó, y el sonido de sus pasos parecieron alargarse, aclararse; saludo a tres colegas.

Se sentó a oír a su jefe, deseando que su sensación de perdida dejara de acrecentarse cada vez que veía ese maldito reloj...

_"¿Porque no estas aquí?"_ OH, por supuesto que lo sabia, se lo había preguntado a Mulder... la mismísima boca del lobo. 

__

"- William tenia que hacerse unos exámenes". William de 6 meses. _"Al parecer tiene un resfrió"_. William de 6 meses, con rostro de ángel. Igual que ella.

3 HORAS ANTES.

Piso 1.

__

*Cayendo de la gracia de Dios *. 

"-¿a que se debe su presencia aquí, agente Doggett?. ¿Vino a ver si aun hay vida después ·de·?- le sonrió... le sorprendió el ver que no había tanto recelo en él ahora... *no, no recelos y lo sabes *.

- solo... pasaba por...

- William se enfermo... al parecer es más fácil ponerlo en una bañera que sacarlo de ahí... - sonrió de nuevo, _*sonrisa de padre *,_ se le clavo en el pecho_... *por favor, no me dañes *,_ sonrió algo cínico- y bueno... cuando un Scully no desea hacer algo es...

- imposible lograr lo contrario.

- y he ahí la razón por la cual usted sobrevivirá, cuando empiece el Apocalipsis que armara Scully cuando se entere de que accidentalmente quebré el biberón favorito de William.

- si, bueno... es una niño muy hermoso- _*¡cielo santo!, Ese fue el comentario más inteligente del día. Apreciado por el chico de Oxford supongo… *._

- lo es, tiene el cabello y los ojos de su madre... aunque Scully hubiera preferido otro color de cabello.

- si la ve... envíele mis saludos.

- claro".

**__**

6 DÍAS, 17 HORAS, 15 MINUTOS. 

- ¿Agente Doggett?.

- señor.

- ¿escucho mi pregunta?.

- claro... yo...

"-¿Y como van los casos?.

- siguen... tengo uno que quisiera que viera luego... eso si no desea correr por los pasillos cuando me vea.

- no lo haré.

- lo entendería.

- no... no lo haría- silencio. Mulder lo estudio por un memento y se reconoció en él. _*¡Dios... no! *_- debo subir ahora.

- mis saludos a los normales- Doggett sonrió un poco, solo un poco.

- se los daré.

- agente Doggett- volteo.

- ¿Sí?- _*no me dañes por favor *._

- mire el sol.

- tal vez ya lo he hecho... - _*y no me parezca tan hermoso y brillante *_. **_6 días, 14 horas, 16 minutos_**, le susurro una voz.

- tal vez deba hacerlo de nuevo.

- tal vez considere que el sol es solo eso- _*y que estar solo frente a él es insoportable... estar solo frente a él sin... ¿DE DONDE VINO ESO?*_ se mofo. Mulder lo entendió- agente Mulder- dijo antes de irse, _*acto de rebeldía... como si fuera importante... como si lo que sintiera fuera importante para... *_- no todo es así... no todo es sobre usted.

**__**

7 DÍAS, 16 HORAS, 13 MINUTOS.

Piso 3.

*Aun te amo Luke, eres parte del sol *.

Piso5.

*Podría cruzar las manos en mi maldita garganta y aun sentir este desaliento... este vació *.

Piso 6.

- Agente Doggett.

- agente Cávalos- _*hombre de pocas palabras * _pensó el agente.

Piso 7.

Salió.

__

*Las primeras palabras del día *. Era extraño que repara en eso, antes jamás lo hacia..._ *bueno, antes solía ser un ser humano normal y de hecho, hablaba con los otros seres humanos *._

Oficina.

**__**

7 DÍAS, 18 HORAS, 56 MINUTOS.

- Buenas tardes agente, que pase buen fin de semana.

- igualmente agente Delaney.

**__**

10 DÍAS, 16 HORAS, 16 MINUTOS. 

Se paso la mano por el cabello._ *Debo de dejar de... ¿Tener fe?. Mierda, esto es el colmo, por favor, alguien que me dispare o torture... o lo que sea, para evitar volver a tener 14 años *._

****

10 DÍAS, 16 HORAS, 24 MINUTOS.

*Voces del pasado... algunas veces el sol no es el que esta afuera... Luke *. Si Shakespeare estuviera vivo, se moriría de nuevo. Volteo la cabeza, cuando sintió esa sensación de vació de nuevo.

Piso 6.

- Director Skinner.

- agente Doggett- llevo el formulario y la secretaria lo firmo.

Pudo sentirlo antes de que pasara. Profundo. Real. Cayendo. Ahogándose. Y no hizo nada, ni un movimiento para salvarse. Llevaba meses así, aceptándolo... inmerso. Se abrió el ascensor y sintió unos pasos... volteo y sintió su pecho quebrarse, las manos frías, el cese de la respiración... Dios mofándose de él, y su sumisión total, frente a tal hecho.

Se obligo a respirar, sonrió por primera vez en días a la secretaria, y ella lo noto. Empezó a caminar... el alma saludando al cuerpo.

- agente Doggett.

agente Scully.

**__**

0 DÍAS, 0 HORAS, 0 MINUTOS. 


End file.
